


End - Date 01

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Love For Rent AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please please please give me the details? How was he? Did you meet his parents? Did you have a good time? How was the food? He didn’t try anything weird did he? Telll meeeeee.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	End - Date 01

There’s a firm knock at the door. Dick doesn’t bother looking up from his desk. “C’mon in.”

 

He’s expecting it to be Jason, so he’s ready to hear a few choice curses, a long list of complaints and a pair of boots slamming up on the table. Instead he hears a quiet sigh. With a blink, Dick looks up to find his younger brother sitting in the chair across from him. His jacket is off, draped over an arm, head tipped back against the back with his eyes closed.  
  


“So…” Dick asks with barely restrained curiosity. “How was it?”  
  


“Mmm?” Tim asks lazily, opening his eyes to look at Dick. “Tiring. I don’t see how the rest of your ‘hosts’ manage to do this.”  
  


Dick stares at Tim, wondering if he’s going to get any more details than that. And finally asks, “And? Throw me a bone here Timbo!”  
  


“I’m never doing a favor for you again so help me God” Tim groans up at the ceiling.  
  


“I wasn’t the one who agreed to go out on an appointment with a client just because we were booked up. Just FYI.” Dick rolls out from behind his desk, pushing forward until he’s in front of Tim and bouncing in his seat. “Please please please give me the details? How was he? Did you meet his parents? Did you have a good time? How was the food? He didn’t try anything weird did he? Telll meeeeee.”  
  


Tim laughs at the theatrics. “Fine, fine. He was nice. I met his dad, his other dad was out of town on some business. I had a good time. The food was excellent. He didn’t try anything weird. Is that all?”  
  


“Do you even know how to dish?” Dick gives him an irritated look, “On what planet does that constitute as details?”  
  


That makes Tim snort. “Alright then. I met him in the lobby of the Golden Grove.”  
  


“Swanky.” Dick nodded in approval.  
  


“And we up to the penthouse.”  
  


“Penthouse?” Jason interrupted him this time as he walked in. “Whose penthouse ‘re we talking about?”  
  


“Lex Luthor’s.” Dick informs him before leaning in towards Tim. “Okay and then?”  
  


“I don’t know what to tell you Dick. He was nervous, his dad was nice, the food was great, he didn’t ask any awkward questi-“  
  


“Back up a minute.” Jason’s holding a hand up, lighted cigarette burning from one end. “You didn’t just describe _Lex fucking L_ _uthor_ as _nice_.”  
  


“That’s because I described his _other_ father as nice. Clark Kent?”  
  


“The reporter guy! Right right.” He waves a hand, as regal as a King at court. “What else.”  
  


Tim gives him a blank look, “What else what?”  
  


“You fucking _suck_ at dishing out details.” Jason states, tapping his cigarette ash into a nearby ashtray.  
  


“That’s what I said.” Dick groans into his hand. “Did you manage to convince his dad though?”  
  


“I think so.” Tim frowned slightly as he spoke, “But because we couldn’t meet with Lex, Conner will be coming back to set up another appointment.”  
  


“Did he mention that? Because…this _isn’t_ what I asked you to do. You sure you want to?” He can hear Jason opening the appointment book and flipping through the pages but his eyes are all for his brother. He’s observing him carefully, looking for _any_ signs of discomfort or doubt. Tim gives him none.  
  


“I don’t mind helping him out.” Tim shrugs easily. “He said that he’ll call in the next two days. He has to check with Luthor about his schedule or something.” Tim rolls his shoulders before leaning back in his seat. “But possibly this Friday.”  
  


Jason slams the book shut, “You’re a bleeding heart.”  
  


“So you’re _actually_ going to go through with this?” Dick’s eyes widen in surprise. “Luthor’s going to recognize you. There’s not much a chance of that _not_ happening.”  
  


“I think that would only make me more credible in his eyes.” Tim pointed out, “He’ll see Tim Drake-Wayne going out with his son Conner Luthor. He’ll probably approve of the match.”  
  


Jason exhales a long stream of smoke, “But your lover boy doesn’t know who you are.”  
  


Tim stands up, jacket on his arm as he speaks. “I’ll tell him if it comes down to it. Will you be coming home tonight?”  
  


Dick exchanges a quick look with Jason and shakes his head. “Not tonight.”  
  


With a nod, Tim walks out of the office. But he can’t resist one last parting shot. “Try to not get stains on the sofa this time.”  
  


There’s a moment of silence behind him before he hears Jason’s voice. “Told you you suck at cleaning up after but you didn’t believe me.” Whatever reply Dick gives him is cut off as the door closes behind him.  
  


Tim smiles to himself as he recalls the end of the ‘date’.  
  


—  
  


_Kon stands in front of him, fidgeting a bit awkwardly and hyper aware of Clark standing at the door way watching him. Tim is very much aware of the man as well. But he focuses his attentions on Kon standing in front of him._  
  


_“Thank you…for everything… Kon finally speaks, keeping the elevator door open with a hand as he looks at Tim._  
  
  
” _It was no trouble.” he replies with a warm smile. He had genuinely enjoyed his time. The food had been good, the company excellent and the view was gorgeous._  
  


“ _I’ll see you later then.”_ _Kon takes a step back, ready to let him go._  
  


_Tim looks up at the man (and his father watching then carefully from the doorway). And decides to follow the quiet voice telling him to do something (to convince the father he rationalizes to himself). So he places a hand on Kon’s chest and pushes up to his toes to plant a soft kiss on Kon’s cheek._  
  


_It’s over too quick but his lips tingle as he drops back down to his heels._  
  


_“Call me.” he reminds Kon with a small twinkle in his eye, amused at the shell shocked expression that spreads over Kon’s face. It’s the last thing he sees before the elevator doors close._  
  


—  
  


Kon’s sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with a look that clearly said that he’s a thousand miles away. Especially if you take into the fact that the large screen TV is showing snow and a ‘No signal’ sign in the middle.  
  


Clark sits down next to his son. “That was nice…”  
  


He can almost see a few hearts spinning around his son’s dark head as he speaks, “It really was.”  
  


“He seemed really nice too.” Polite, well groomed and clearly into Conner. Even if he was slightly reserved.  
  


“He really is.” Kon replies dreamily. Clark isn’t sure how to feel about seeing Kon so smitten about someone. Especially since they’ve only been seeing each other for less than a month.But even a blind man would have noticed the sparks between his son and his date. The subtle looks, the shy glances being shares, the kiss good bye…  
  


However, there’s some _very_ familiar about Tim Drake. But he just can’t pinpoint it. And that’s really bugging him.  
  


He glances one more time at his son and decides that perhaps he’s worrying too much.


End file.
